<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Drabble - Kokuyou by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452255">New Year's Drabble - Kokuyou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan'>Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, F/M, Groping, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet/drabble of Kokuyou catching you “helping” the Team B guys clean up Starless. And by helping I mean stuck in the storage room xD Heavily inspired by the current cleaning song (炎神) event going on in BSTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kokuyou (Black Star -Theater Starless-)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Drabble - Kokuyou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first BSTS fic so I hope Subaru isn’t shining through too much xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“God fucking dammit!” you hissed under your breath trying to get your arm to extend just a few millimetres more to fish out a glimmering Christmas ball from under the shelves. You were on your hands and knees and pushing in from a small crack between mysteriously shaped bags from whence sprouted out assortments of black plastic branches and cobwebs. Halloween decorations for sure. How had the damn ball managed to roll this deep between and behind them you could not fathom, but you had already fished out like five of his pals from there. Just your luck that the floor seemed to dip towards the far wall where the ball was eluding you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Cursing still but trying to keep your voice down you pushed deeper between the shelves. You didn’t want anyone to know you were here after all. Especially after everyone from Team B had told you <em>not to help</em> with the end of the year cleaning. Ignoring them you had decided to help anyway, in secret. No one had been doing the entrance hall so you had gathered a boxful of Christmas decorations, only to let it slip from your hands as you were putting it up on the topmost shelf of the cramped chaos of a room that was the stage gear, decoration and everything else storage room. Some helper you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roads to perdition are all paved with good-- yes!” you allowed yourself a subdued yell of triumph as you managed to roll the ball towards you with the extreme tip of your middle finger and finally catch it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the hell d’ya think you’re doing?” a very familiar and both very welcome and unwelcome voice startled you out of your reveling, making you jolt despite yourself. You had come here looking for him after all, and not finding him got caught up with this stealth-cleaning business.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kokuyou!” you yelped, sounding pretty guilty to your ears. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And speaking of getting caught, you tried to hastily squirm yourself out from inside the shelf only to feel your hair tugging painfully into the Halloween decorations. <em>Shit, shit</em>, you cursed internally, trying to push back in and yank yourself free. You heard Kokuyou’s heavy booted footfalls draw closer to you as you felt the branch or whatever digging deeper inside the bun you had twisted your hair into to keep it out of the way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you not hear me, oy? What’re you doing ass up in the air half inside the shelf?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cheeks flaring up you realised that you had to be quite the sight from the door. The skirt you were wearing today was certainly not all too long, either. You added a few more curses to your internal litany, trying desperately to writhe around enough for your hand to reach your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kokuyou,” and you swallowed down painful embarrassment, “I’m stuck.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard him close now, crouching next to you. Heard the plasticy click of Christmas ball against Christmas ball as he kicked them out of his way. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How the fuck?” he asked, and you felt his hand press gently on you lower back as if trying to decide if he should just yank you out. Or maybe he was trying to reassure you, you didn’t know. The only thing you did know that his palm resting there made an even more embarrassing hot wave wash through you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My hair,” you tried to explain, swallowing down the heat this time, “There’s some branches or something that are tangled with my hair, and I can’t move.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> His hand slid up your spine all the way it could reach, you had to fight down a whimper as you had ample opportunity to savour the size of his palm against your back. He was bending over you in the cramped space to try and have a look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did you even manage?” his tone was amazed, and annoyed. It made you want to apologise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The Christmas balls fell and rolled all over the place,” exasperated, mostly with yourself, you explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Kokuyou pulled at the huge bag on your other side to see if he could get it out. You felt the movement tug painfully at your head, but the whole mess was stuck under the shelf.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fucking thing won’t move,” Kokuyou growled somewhere over and behind you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Next he reached into the small space between your side and the decorations to grope his way to your hair. He was crouched on top of you, you felt the heat of his body seep through your own clothing and felt the visceral need to rub your thighs together. You smelled him, tobacco layered on top a muskier and much more enticing scent. You profoundly felt like this was not really a situation one was supposed to get so turned on by.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re really a fucking handful, you know?” he said in a conversational tone as he felt up the tangled mess of your hair and the branches.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” you said, trying to keep the thickness out of your voice as you felt his other arm squeeze its way in, too. Groping blindly he finally managed to get most of the branches out of your hair, and you only lost a few strands as you pushed yourself out and away from the pickle you had gotten yourself into. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kokuyou’s arms were on one instant in your hair and then you found them around you as he pulled you backwards out of the trap. And found the rest of yourself neatly sitting on his lap as he knelt on the floor surrounded by the stray balls and shining garlands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, time for an explanation.” His voice, a deep growl that went straight through you, was just next to your ear. Suddenly you felt dizzy, like your lungs weren’t quite getting enough air, even if you gasped it in much too loud, only to inhale more of his smell. With vivid clarity you felt his hard thighs press into your ass, his chest and stomach flush against your back, and those strong arms keeping you in check.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The dirty chuckle he gave you made you realise he was probably suspecting something already by the way you were acting. Clicking your tongue in annoyance, again mostly with yourself, you gathered your wits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I came to look for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Kokuyou made a disgruntled sound at the back of his throat. <em>You could’ve just called</em>, he seemed to want to say. You decided to ignore him as you had not wanted to call him but surprise him, “And when I didn’t find you, I saw the Team B guys cleaning. I wanted to help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t need to help anyone clean this place, it’s not your job,” Kokuyou said, tone terse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,<em> I know</em>, okay!” you exclaimed, the damn B boys had sung that same song with you. So annoying. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I still wanted to help,” you pouted, letting yourself fall slack in his lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you helped swimmingly by getting your dumb head stuck inside the shelf with your ass in the air for all Starless to see,” the repetition made you wince a bit. That part had indeed not been in the plan at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Anyone</em> could’ve waltzed right in,” he continued, merciless. You were sure anyone would’ve helped you get out, but it would’ve certainly been even more mortifying to be found by someone else in that position. No one from Team B would’ve let you live it down at least, maybe except Kongou, but that was besides the point. Especially now when Kokuyou was squeezing you against his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, okay? And I know...” your reply fizzled out as Kokuyou spread his palm again, this time on your stomach while his other hand was already keeping your arms in check against your chest. Slowly the hand slid lower on top of your shirt, towards the waistline of your skirt. You felt his warm breath brush against the side of your neck, stray hairs from your half undone bun ticked your skin and you fought down a moan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing?” shakily you asked, feeling scandalised that Kokuyou of all people was doing this to you on the floor of the storage at that! Never mind the fact the two of you had been going out for a while now, but this was his precious home. And there were others here! At least the door was shut, you peeked over your shoulder, making him let out another throaty laughter. It vibrated right down your spine leaving goosebumps and arousal buzzing in its wake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is punishment.” His breath was hot on your skin and you let out a breathy little moan when his lips found your neck. After another kiss you were sure it certainly did not feel like one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kokuyou’s free hand, the one that wasn’t keeping you trapped against his chest, promptly slid lower on the hem of your skirt. You wriggled out of his grasp, or more likely he let you go just to have both of his hands on your thighs, to reach behind yourself in order to pull him closer. Your fingers carded into his short, red hair. It was slick and strong, you loved the way it felt brushing against your skin. His teeth sank playfully into your neck and you could no longer keep a moan in. Not when his fingers were digging into the flesh of your thighs, slowly pulling the hem higher. It was like a flame was licking your insides, a hotness spreading from his hands, from his mouth, all of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, ff--, Kokuyou!” you whined out, this was just a bit too much, but you wanted more anyway. Wanted his hands a bit higher and his mouth a bit lower, harder. Squirming on his lap, with your legs spread over his you felt the hardness of his arousal already pressing into you. It made you moan a bit louder still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hush, now, someone might hear,” he chastised you but his tone was amused, and the way he kept kneading slowly up your legs made staying quiet an impossibility. Not even mentioning how he kept nipping the sensitive skin of your neck, lower and higher in turn, the bites turning into kisses just as you thought you had your voice under control.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This sort of thing was so unlike him it alone flared your craving for him. Briefly you wondered if he had been looking at you struggling on the floor for long before raising his voice, or what had brought this about. Until your thoughts were again blown into disarray as Kokuyou’s hands dipped beneath your hem to slide up your thighs all the way to your hips, decidedly avoiding the buzzing heat begging to be touched between your legs. The way your hips sprung forward to meet his touch was a dead give away of your need.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pulled him down into an awkward kiss over your shoulder. You loved him so much and wanted to tell him, but couldn’t get a word out between the heated kisses and shared breath. The way his eyes smiled back to you reassured you that the two of you shared the sentiment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nevertheless, the tender feelings you had for this man were currently much overridden by a chaotic series of much hotter and more urgent feelings you had towards him. To urge him along you grabbed him firmly by the hand and guided it lower from where it had rested on the jutting bone of your hip. Following the floral patterned lace of your panties with his fingers he let you guide his hands deeper into your heat. You blushed at how hot and wet you felt, already and with so little, feeling the oozing of your need drenching your panties. You felt him smile against your cheek as his hand stopped on top of the mound of your sex, and refused to go further.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A hot flash of indignation was all you had time for when Kokuyou suddenly got up, simply, like you weighed nothing at all sitting there on top of him. You found yourself standing on wobbly feet, practically held up by him. Before you managed to protest he swung you around where you stood so you were facing him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking into his deep scarlet eyes, filled with amusement and pupils wide with such arousal it made a hot wave run through you too. You felt your cheeks dye a similar shade. It had been easy being bold when you weren’t looking straight at him. Now you saw your actions mirrored there. Smirking he pushed you, and with floundering feet you backed a few steps only to come against a concrete wall. He didn’t stop though, grabbing you by the waist he lifted you straight off your feet and pushed himself between your legs. Moaning out you were squished in between him and the wall. There was no other place on earth you’d rather be right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kokuyou,” you whispered into his lips before the two of you dove into a heated kiss that was nothing but mutual and eager hunger. He felt so amazing there, you squeezed your thighs harder around his torso just to feel the solid heat of him. The front of his pants, with all the studded belts and other sharp things scratched against your calves, your inner thighs and most importantly against the heat of your sex. It was insane, but you wanted him, wanted to fuck him right here in the tiny, dusty and cramped little storage room. He ground hard against you, grunting into the kiss, and you knew he was falling with you into this madness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, Kokuyou, I...” you said as much in between bites, straight into his mouth, as he was grabbing hefty handfuls of your butt and angling you higher. The hard head of his cock rubbed against your oozing sex through all the layers of clothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hehe, what dirty language,” he chuckled back at you, sounding only slightly hoarse from all the exertion. Daring a peek at his face you knew he looked pretty ready to just go with it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should punish you more--” his teasing words were cut off by a buzzing from the back pocket of his jeans. Kokuyou’s brows scrunched in annoyance, you wanted to tell him to just ignore whoever it was, and for a moment you knew he was very tempted too. Then the both of you heard Mizuki calling his name in the distance, probably from the entrance hall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lowering you back onto your feet Kokuyou closed his eyes and took a few long, drawn out breaths. You knew your chance of getting fucked into the storage room wall had came and went. It did nothing to alleviate the delirious need coursing through you with the rage of a tempest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kokuyou, you, you can’t just leave,” you had blurted out before you even realised. Kokuyou’s eyes flashed open, but his smile was evil, strained but evil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just a part of your punishment, worm girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can’t be serious!” You were livid.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll see you after I finish helping Mizuki, okay?” he tried to placate you, very halfheartedly. He seemed much more pleased than sorry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then as an afterthought he added, taking your hands into his and pressing a soft kiss to your palm. “And no more helping, okay? Not us, and <em>not yourself either...</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took a moment for the meaning of his words to sink into your brain made of fluff and desire. When it did, you slapped him right on the shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d never! Fuck you!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughed, that rare genuine laughter of his that made your heart melt and knees weak every time. It made your anger evaporate like mist into the wind, at least half of it. You let him disentangle from you and turn towards Mizuki’s voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Growling angrily you said to his back, “You’d better help me too, after you’re done.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading through to the end :’’’’DDDD I feel so exposed after realising that I keep writing the MC getting thrown against the wall by every possible Kondou voiced hottie on earth ( ͡☉⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ͜ʖ̫⁄ ⁄ ͡☉) But that is just all I want for Christmas, birthday and for every other gift forever. Kondou I love u so much</p>
<p>Oh sorry now I went off the trail, so yeah, I would love some feedback on this! It was my first BSTS fic after all, and I’ve not played the plot that much, but I just like the bois so much I want to write about them already. Especially Kokuyou.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>